


Adventures In Baby Making

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Implications of Marathon Sex, M/M, Omega Rhys, Pillow Talk, Rhys is sassy, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, So is Jack, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack takes Rhys on a romantic getaway so that they can try for pups.





	Adventures In Baby Making

Entering a relationship with Handsome Jack had been a surprise to Rhys – the whole thing was a fantasy that he had held close to him for a long time, buried in his hero worship and (for the longest time) unrequited crush on the alpha. He had never expected Jack to be interested in him at all and when Rhys found that Jack was interested in him, he was even more surprised when it wasn’t just a passing fancy in the omega.

He figured that Jack would have his fun with him and after a while he would get bored and move on. When the alpha decided that he wanted Rhys as more of a permanent figure in his life, the omega could not think to refuse him even though he had his worries. Jacks’ reputation didn’t give any hints for him to be such a good alpha but he was.

The alpha cared for him and pampered him and made him feel like Rhys feel like he was the only person in the universe when Jack paid even the slightest bit of attention to him. To put things short, it was intoxicating being with Jack and being his omega.

How could he not, when the perks were so amazing? Perks, for example, like his alpha taking him on an impromptu romantic getaway to Dionysus.

That had also been a complete and utter surprise, as Jack had shown up at his shared apartment with Vaughn and told him to pack a few things because they were going on vacation. He had only given him about ten minutes to do so to top it off and Rhys had been too busy running around and gathering up all of his things to complain about it as much as he should have.

Now as he lay, completely naked and spread across thousand dollar sheets with his alphas hands roaming all over his body, exploring every bit of skin that he had to offer and paying attention to any sort of sensitive spots that Rhys had, the omega was pleased with himself that he didn’t. Because this was by far the most fun that he has ever had in a hotel room.

He was tipsy off of gourmet wine, full from rich foods and feeling more and more pampered by the second. Jacks’ lips on his neck were a welcome addition to all of the other luxuries he had already experienced and the alphas’ rough fingers wrapped around his cock were even better.

“Feel good, Princess?” Jacks’ voice came out as a husky rumble in his ear and it elicited a few shivers out of the omega. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” he added, soft enough that it could have feasibly been said just to himself. “…had to be perfect for you, babe. Because you’re worth it.”

Rhys made a soft, keening noise in his confusion as he wasn’t sure what they where doing that Jack had waited for. They had slept together more times than he could count and he was pretty sure that this wasn’t the first time that they had gone on vacation out of the blue. “Thank you?” he said, voicing his confusion a little more. “I try to be?”

“You’re so pretty, baby.” The alpha added, compliments rolling off of his tongue that were laced in honey and sugar. Rhys felt like he could drown in it as Jack buttered him up even more “You’re smart as hell and we work so well together, we look so good together and all I wanna do is put a baby in you.”

Rhys jumped up in shock at that revelation, his eyes widened and he had his mouth held slightly agape for a moment before he spoke, “Y-you want to… baby. You want to have a baby…” he pointed to himself stupidly, “You, with- with me?” he asked, “You want a baby with me? You want a baby with me… oh my god. You, I, ugh…”

“Crap, kiddo.” Jack replied, amused and a little concerned by Rhys’ brief mental break down. “Don’t tell me that I broke you, Rhysie.” he added, moving to kiss the omegas’ temple gently and gingerly. As if he wanted to reset the omegas’ brain. “Hey, look, if you don’t want to it’s fine.” he assured, “I’m not gonna make you or anything and I can wait until you’re ready. You can take as long as you need to, cupcake. It’s no pressure.”

That managed to snap Rhys back to reality and he moved himself forward to crash his lips against the alphas’ own. They kissed slow and sweet, it felt nice – like it was loving, even. The omega pulled back gingerly from Jack and cupped the alphas’ face. “Wait,” he said, his voice was soft and admittedly bashful and he couldn’t bring himself to look the alpha in the eye. “I… I do.”

He found himself pushed back, Jacks’ hands braced against his shoulders. “I’m sorry, pumpkin, what was that?” he asked in an amused tone as he kissed down the pale of the omegas’ throat. “Couldn’t quite catch that so I’mma need you to speak up.”

“Jaaaack.” The omega whined, nonplussed with Jacks’ behavior towards him. His expression morphed into something petulant. “Don’t make me say it again…” he pouted, “You know what I’m trying to say, just… you know what I want.”

The alpha made a thoughtful noise, like he was taking a moment to think about it before he shook his head, “Nah, kitten.” he said dismissively, “I’m gonna need you to tell me how much you want my babies in ya.” he added meanly and when Rhys looked at him incredulously he added, “You know, just to be sure.”

“This is unbelievable.” Rhys exclaimed with awe clear in his tone, if Jack hadn’t been pressed tightly on top of him, his hands would be on his hips or crossed over his chest petulantly. “You ask me to have your freaking baby and now you’re-” he groaned in defeat, he was sure that this whole thing was just hilarious to the alpha. “Ugh, fine. I want your baby, Jack. I want it soooooo bad. I’m gonna go home and kill myself if you don’t let me have your baby. Does that make you happy?”

Jack laughed at that and pressed a kiss to the omegas’ forehead, “It makes me very happy, babe.” he agreed heartily as he moved down in between Rhys legs and lifted them up to re position the omega so that his legs were over his head and his ankles were pressed against his shoulders. “In fact, I think we should start the baby making right now.” he declared.

“We might as well get some kind of head start.” Rhys agreed, putting on a tone of full business as he spoke. “and it would be a waste if I was sitting here, offering myself to you, and you didn’t mount me.”

That was all the consent that Jack needed from Rhys and the alpha squeezed Rhys’ ass with a harsh enough grip to leave imprints that would definitely become bruises later. Soon, Jacks’ fingers were teasing up and down his thighs. Rhys rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed by the teasing that he was receiving yet he was completely unsurprised by it. He knew how much the alpha liked to work him up until he was begging for Jack to just fuck him already.

“You are so damn fuckable, kiddo.” The alpha commented as he took in Rhys’ appearance, “All I want to do is take a fucking bite outta ya.” Rhys was momentarily confused by that, but it cleared up and he blushed with embarrassment because of it as Jack turned him over on his stomach. Rhys found his hips being raised until his ass was up in the air and on display for the alpha and Jack soon pushed his shoulders down until his face was pressed into the sheets as Jack spread his cheeks wide.

“Jack?” He asked as the alpha teased at his already slick hole with his thumb as he held Rhys’ ass open wide. A surprised moan was ripped from the omega as Jack surprised him by flicking his tongue out to lick a wide stripe over his entrance. “Oh god…” he cried out, soft moans fluttering out of him as his hole was licked all over. “So good,” he babbled endlessly, all coherent thought dead to him. “So good, keep going…” he felt Jacks’ breath fanning on his hole as the older man laughed at his rambling utterances and it elicited more shocked gasps and moans from him.

“You taste so good, kitten.” Jack cooed as he pulled back as the first of the alphas’ fingers nudged against his entrance. “Real sweet but just what I’d expect you to taste like” he added, “I like it, baby, I like it a lot.” the words came out almost sounding to Rhys and he, being the insanely romantic sap that he was, drunk it up like it was the only source of water in sight and he was trapped in a desert.

Rhys sighed in pleasure, his arms spread out in front of him and clutched at the sheets as he was ravished by his alpha. Jack had gone from using just his tongue on the omega – which would have been enough to complete overwhelm him – to adding up to three of his fingers to simultaneously overwhelm and prepare Rhys to have the life practically bred out of him.

The alphas’ thick fingers pumped in and out of Rhys’ hole with a sort of brutal efficiency that he had seen in the older man on a few occasions and with a few specific scenarios. Jack was enthusiastic about sex and about being good at it – he was enthusiastic about being good at everything that he did but he took a special sort of pride in bringing Rhys more pleasure than he knew what to do with.

The noises that the omega made got more enthusiastic as time went by, with the constant stimulation coming from the alpha’s hands and mouth, Rhys soon found himself coming desperately close to orgasm. Slick poured out of his hole, his body preparing itself to be bred over and over again, and he soon found himself coming all over his stomach and the expensive sheets below him, “Oh…” he exclaimed, finding no other words to vocalize his embarrassment other than that.

Jack noticed Rhys’ shock almost immediately and he found the situation entirely hilarious and he couldn’t help but voice his thoughts about it clearly, “Ah, kitten, that’s so cute.” he remarked meanly, patting Rhys’ thigh a little too hard to be friendly as he did so. “Going off like a rocket for your alpha, babe? Just can’t control yourself, can ya sweet heart?” he added, laughing meanly at the omega once again. “Oh, don’t ever change, Rhysie.”

“I… I’m not.” Rhys protested, pouting petulantly into the sheets covering up his face and cheeks that were red from embarrassment and anger. “Shut up. You don’t…” he trailed off and buried his face even further into the soft fabrics in his hands, “You don’t know anything.”

“Oh I know a lot, babe.” Jack told him as he moved over the omegas slimmer form, “I know about omegas and I know about you. With those long legs of yours and that cute little cock that I love to play with… let’s just say that I know what I’m freaking talking about.”

Rhys whimpered pitifully – turning in to a full on desperate for cock, living omega stereotype – as Jacks’ dick nudged against his slick and horribly empty hole. “Please?” He asked with an embarrassing amount of desperation as the alpha hesitated to thrust forward so that he was inside of him. Jacks’ hands brushed through his hair with a patronizing sort of care. The omega whined in annoyance and impatience at the attention, he wanted Jack to do more with him than he already was and he wanted it now.

If he wasn’t seated as snug and tight underneath the alpha as he was, he would be kicking his feet in petulance. Thankfully he wasn’t given enough body space to properly embarrass himself and ruin the entire mood, so he just pouted and wiggled his hips with hope that the alpha would miraculously give in to his motions and mount him.

A part of Rhys told himself that he was being dramatic and all of his actions were simply egging the alpha on to tease him even more than he already was… but his desperation didn’t care all that much about rationale or logic. His desperation couldn’t possibly care any less about rationale or logic than it already did, all his desperation cared about was getting what it wanted.

He got what he wanted – and it was a total shock to his system too, which only managed to make everything all that much more satisfying – when Jacks’ hips pushed forward all of a sudden. He gasped in shock on impact before a hysteric giggle burst out from him as Jack murmured, “Is that what you wanted, princess?” right in his ear.

The only response that Jack got was a flirty noncommittal hum from his omega as he bottomed out. “Yeah, alright babe.” he said in a tone that told Rhys that he was oh so hurt, “I’ll just take your dumb rambling as a,” He put on an overtly shrill tone as he did a poor mockery of what Rhys voice sounded like, “Yes, oh god please fuck me harder Handsome Jack I love your dick so much it’s so good, ahhh!”

“I don’t, ah, sound like that,” Rhys protested through whines and moans and he soon found Jacks’ fingers interlocking through his own hair as his hair was pulled back, pulling him along with the alphas’ ironclad grip. He moaned pitifully from the pain and pleasure that he was receiving and pushed himself back down onto the alphas’ cock. Jack laughed at him again – he was being extra mean to Rhys today, what the hell did Rhys do to deserve that – but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Yeah, cupcake. You do.” Jack disagreed, clearly unwilling to budge even a little bit on the matter, he pressed a kiss to the omegas’ cheek as he pushed back and thrust forward inside of him again, “But that’s alright, I mean you’re a little annoying…” he trailed off, reveling for a moment in Rhys’ pleasured quietude, “But, eh… it’s pretty cute so I’m okay with it. Your real lucky that you got your looks, kitten. That pretty face makes it so that people want to just let the stupid shit you do go-”

“Oh my god I don’t caaaaaare. Just fuck me already!” The omega whined loudly, interrupting Jack out of nowhere and Jack was taken aback for a moment – no one interrupted Handsome Goddamn Jack – and there was a moment of stunned silence coming from the alpha before the look on his face turned into something completely venomous and mean. “You want me to fuck you kitten? You want me to fuck you hard, babe?” he asked in a tone so vicious that Rhys couldn’t help but hesitate a bit.

“Yes…” The omega replied in a tiny voice, “But why do you-” he was cut off by a shriek being pulled from him as Jack pulled all the way out of the omega and thrust back in with a rough sort of quickness that both surprised and thrilled Rhys. “Jack!” he cried out in a tone that was both completely pathetic and desperate at the same time.

“More, please.” he whimpered out as the alpha fucked into him even harder than before, Jacks hands gripped Rhys’ hips and upper thighs roughly as he directed the omega back on his cock over and over again until the two of them were panting and gasping with all of the shared pleasure that was being had between them. Rhys felt just as equally overwhelmed as he felt humiliated, the dichotomy was weird in a way that he never wanted to think about with any sort of depth to it.

Rhys was being used and abused and he was absolutely in love with how it felt, as Jacks’ hips stuttered against his own – he knew that that must have meant that the alpha was getting close – the dirty way that Jack spoke to him got dirtier and dirtier and Rhys found that he loved that so much more.

“You keep fucking yourself back on my cock, understand?” Jack demanded of him in a deep and throaty tone and Rhys giggled and canted his hips back in response, earning a quick slap on the ass from the alpha, “My greedy little whore.” Jack told him with a wry laugh at the omegas’ expense.

“Oh my god,” Rhys softly uttered, his voice completely wrecked with pleasure as Jack talked down to him in the sweetest way possible. “You’re my little whore.” Jack told him, like he was trying to make sure of it himself, “And you’re all mine baby. Now tell me who you belong to.”

“I belong to you.” Rhys agreed both physically and vocally, as vocally as he could in the state that he was in at the very least, “Yours, Jack. All yours.” he pushed his hips back even further, as much as he was able in the position that he was in. Everything going on between the two of them – the moving, pushing, grinding and thrusting. All the shared work – built up so quickly that it wasn’t long until Jack was coming in side of Rhys. The swelling of the alphas’ knot inside of him was so overwhelming that it was enough to have Rhys coming just moments after Jack did.

The two of them breathed heavily for moments before they moved at all – and any moving being done with Jack gently readjusting the omega with the last bits of strength that he had left. He moved so that Rhys and him were laying on their side, with the alphas arm slung over Rhys’ midsection.

He held the omega in a possessive manner, so possessively that the omega in Rhys wanted to wrap himself up in how protected that he felt in Jacks’ arms. “You alright there, Rhysie?” Jack murmured gently, pulling the omega out of his admittedly comfy head space. “I didn’t go to far with you, right?”

“Yeah, no… it was… that was fun.” Rhys said, a delighted blush splattered over his face. “I’m, um, excited for this.” he added, “You know, having pups with you and not just… trying for them.” he giggled and gushed about it a little more, “But, you know that’s a lot of fun. So I’m excited for that, too. But the whole…it’s all really exciting.” he dared to grab a hold of the alpha’s hand and intertwine their fingers together coyly. Jack found that weirdly precious, in any case he wasn’t complaining about his boyfriends’ latent sentimentality.

The two of them lay there for what seemed like hours and seconds at the same time, both incredibly intense and relaxed. The contact between them was snug and Jack held him nice and tight as he murmured sweet things to him – about how much he adored Rhys, about how good Rhys was going to look pregnant, about how much of a good mother that Rhys would be and about how they were going to kick ass at this whole ‘parenting’ thing.

When Rhys was not knotted to Jack anymore, he had felt foggy and strange but it was a good kind of strange. It was an, ‘I’m literally living the dream of every omega on Helios. Oh my god, this is so weird but I love it.’ kind of strange. Rhys hummed sleepily and looked around for his alpha, he pouted when Jack was nowhere to be seen but decided to use the time away from him to clean himself up in the shower.

He probably smelled awful – like a sewer rat kind of awful – after all of the sweating that he did. He got himself up on weak and shaky legs and jogged himself into the bathroom.

* * *

Rhys stepped out of the shower, freshly clad in only an overly fluffy hotel towel around his hips, to see that Jack had cooked him up a veritable feast of breakfast foods, “What’s all this?” he asked, looking to the alpha who looked a little too proud of himself. “What’s it look like?” Jack replied, seemingly affronted by the fact that Rhys even felt the need to ask. “I made you breakfast, stupid.”

“You… catered breakfast for me, how sweet.” he quipped back, a wry grin gracing his lips. “Is this the kind of treatment I can expect when I’m pregnant? Pampering with a little verbal abuse peppered in here and there?” he added as Jack got up to pull him back onto the bed. He seated the omega on his lap and wrapped an arm around Rhys’ tiny waist, “You can expect all of this and more when I finally knock you up.” the alpha promised, tucking a stray strand of Rhys’ hair before he kissed the omegas temple.

“Finally?” Rhys questioned through giggles, “How long have you been expecting to get me pregnant, Jack?” he added with a tone of faux concern. “Oh, from the moment I saw you.” Jack replied with equal sarcasm as his partner, “I met you, I shook your hand and I thought…” he let out a low whistle as he trailed off, “Damn! I want to put a baby in him.”

“I’m so happy that your dreams for our relationship came through.” Rhys told him before he got himself up, “You know I still haven’t gotten dressed yet.” he commented and Jack gave him an unimpressed look, went so far as to shrug at the statement. “So I’m still naked.” Rhys reiterated in a nonplussed tone.

“Why the hell wouldn’t you be?” Jack snapped in reply, even more unimpressed than Rhys and more unimpressed than Rhys could ever think to be. “We’re baby making here, pumpkin.” he told Rhys in a commanding sort of tone. “In fact, I don’t want to see you wearing anything today. Or tomorrow. Matter of fact, we’re going nude this entire vacation.”

“How are you making marathon sex seem like something I can fuck up at?” Rhys replied with complete amazement at his alphas’ uncanny ability to scare competence into someone. “Seriously. It’s just fucking, there is literally no way we can mess this up.”

“We?” Jack questioned, arching a brow at Rhys like he was thinking, ‘it would have to be your fault if this doesn’t work out’ and the omega scoffed in annoyance, “Dude, this is a team effort.” the omega told him, “If this doesn’t work out, it’s at least fifty percent your fault.”

Jack looked about ready to tell the omega off and list all of the Empirical and Anecdotal evidence to prove just how wrong Rhys was about this and about him in general before he thought better of it and pulled the omega down on the bed, breakfast foods lay forgotten and plates kicked away from them so that they had more room.

“Why don’t we just get back to the baby making?” Jack asked, kissing up and down the omegas’ taut chest, “That way there is no freaking way that it won’t work out?” he kissed Rhys on the lips passionately – like he was trying to win the kiss. “And neither of us could be wrong, not if we both win.”

Rhys giggled at the massive leap in logic there, but found no reason to call him out on it – he supposed that he really didn’t think it wasn’t all that illogical then – and instead moved forward to kiss the alpha back with equal eagerness. “Alright, handsome. You're on.” he said, “Let’s make a freaking baby.”


End file.
